


饥 肤

by old_Kong



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M, 吃好喝好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_Kong/pseuds/old_Kong
Summary: 昔日巅峰（亲友吹捧的），今天一看，属实雷文其实没有什么car driving，但是我比较喜欢ao3的阅读体验





	饥 肤

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是个有钱人的嘉X医生金

　　饥肤

 

1

　　嘉德罗斯感到有人在抚他的脸，周围有机器在无休止的运作。

　　再往前一些的记忆，是他开着车准备下高架桥。那天雨下得很大。

　　大到他看不清前面发生的交通事故，大到轿车的紧急制动都不管用，一声巨响后他陷入了黑暗。

　　即使在回忆中，这声巨响也让他吓得不轻。嘉德罗斯猛得睁开了眼，眼前的景物有些模糊，他适应了一会，才完全看清。嘉德罗斯吐了一口气，然后发现这口气有些多余，他带着呼吸罩,呼出的湿润口气在里面转了一圈又被他吸了回来。

　　意识回笼了一些，全身的筋骨都不像自己的。

　　嘉德罗斯费了些力气，让自己按到了呼叫铃。先是跑来了一个护士，而后又跟来了三五个医师。嘉德罗斯躺着，看不见来了什么人，只能从声音浅浅判断。

　　嘉德罗斯看着头上悬挂着的药水一滴滴往下漏，然后他察觉到有一只手搭在他的手上，那只手的拥有者轻声要求他尝试着握紧手掌。

　　他熟悉那只手上的每一道纹理，包括那声音。

2

　　水流被开到最大，嘉德罗斯看着水在洗漱台里打了个旋进入下水道。而身后某个隔间里的呻吟声在卫生间里不断被回荡。相比之下，水流的声音就孱弱了不少。嘉德罗斯对这样的做爱方式和地点敬谢不敏。

　　但男人总归是下三路的动物，而窥听这一行为又加强了这种感官刺激。

　　他有点兴奋，同时又有些厌恶。

　　嘉德罗斯把水关上了，残余的几滴水挣扎着下落。他看着镜中的自己，把散到前面的头发抓到后面去，走出卫生间。

　　外面的脂粉香水味很重，而酒精显然更占优势。吧台上站了几个穿着可谓是布料的舞男在大跳艳舞，边上喝酒的人偶尔伸出手，抓了一大把钞票塞到那些沟沟缝缝里，再借此揩油，双方都乐在其中。嘉德罗斯往边上走，找了个清净一些的地方坐下。

　　在他边上的是一个金发的男人，似乎和酒保很熟，两个人头贴得很近。酒保兴许是在说什么笑话，那男人边听边笑着摇头，最后大笑了起来。

　　为了掩饰自己的失态，男人举起手中的酒杯喝了一口。放回桌上的杯子边缘有残留的酒水，由着音乐的震动和地球重力，沿着杯壁和手之间的缝隙流了下来。

　　嘉德罗斯觉得自己是鬼迷了心窍，他招手示意，要了和那个男人一样的酒。

　　其实今天他出来本意不是为了猎艳，而是为了验证自己的性向。

　　当你在一个夏天的傍晚，和三两好友打完球，晚风卷起的衬衫，微微露出的肌理让你错不开眼，你呼吸加快，唇舌干渴——你知道自己出了错，而这无需矫正。

　　于是他来到这里，自然不指望能在这里遇到个真爱，一晚上就是一辈子。

　　但是你骤然，在这喧闹嘈杂的环境里，看到那么一个干净的笑容，它不掺杂任何情欲，甚至带着一点无聊和平淡，你势必要被吸引。

　　边上的人看了过来，眼神里带了一点探究，嘉德罗斯大方的接受了他的审视，迎着目光，喝了一口杯里的酒。

　　酒是莫吉托，杯沿的青柠逸出生涩的清香。

　　男人转回了目光，继续和酒保聊天，但偶尔会用余光悄悄打量嘉德罗斯。嘉德罗斯被他那种小动物般的试探弄得有些心痒。

　　他低头去看男人搭在桌上的手。

　　修长洁白，指甲也修剪得很整齐，手背上纵贯着的血管若隐若现。

　　白色像是一种信号，指甲盖微微透出的粉色就是发令枪。

　　嘉德罗斯伸出自己的手，盖住了那片白色，并用小指搔了搔他的手背。嘉德罗斯在想，那人会是什么反应——不动声色的抽开，换个位置坐，还是露出抱歉的微笑——他做出了一些有些糟糕的猜想。

　　而结果是头奖，男人的手翻了过来，反手握住了他的三根指头。嘉德罗斯顺着掌心的生命线往上看，撞入一片温柔的笑，还带着一些谐趣。

　　当他们避开人群向外走时，嘉德罗斯想起了一件他以为已经忘却了的旧事。在他还自我认知不够完全时，认为自己是个直人，曾谈过一任女朋友。

　　他们会在晚修下课后牵着手逆着人群，一直走到操场。有时他们他们什么也不做，只是聊天、散步。有时也做些不算出格的事，交换眼神与呼吸。

　　嘉德罗斯回头看，后面的人也抬起头笑着看他。

　　嘉德罗斯心想，这是个男人。

 

3

　　但当嘉德罗斯的手指被那因汗水而濡湿的金色发丝缠绕住，那双白瓷的腿也缠在他的腰上时，他又产生了一些特殊的感觉。

　　不同于女子的柔软，又是另一种风情。

　　当嘉德罗斯耍些坏心眼，顶弄得快一些。身下男人的呻吟频率会发生一些变化，原来那像是小奶狗般的嗯哼声会转为更令人头皮发麻的刺激。与此同时，交环在嘉德罗斯背上的手会抓得更用力，他想，这一定留下了那种令人想入非非的红色痕迹。

　　结束的时候，嘉德罗斯看躺在床上的男人，他还没有回过神来。闭着眼睛，鼻尖有一些细密的汗珠。胸膛随着喘气一起一伏，连带着下面的肌肉群律动。

　　这是一种奇异的美感，雪白的胴体上缀着红色吻痕或是别的什么，他出了很多汗，肌肤在汗液的浸润之下显示出的光泽让人难以移开视线。那微微起伏的身体，就像是涌动着的丝绸。

　　这时候丝绸露出了一丝缝隙，男人睁开了眼，那种没有聚焦的朦胧感也令嘉德罗斯心动。他俯下身来，用手拨开黏在男人脸上的头发，轻吻了他的眼角。

　　“你哭了？”

　　“哈……”男人伸出手搭在他的肩上，“在开玩笑吗……你不知道自己多厉害？”

　　男人把他拉下来交换了一个短促的吻，嘉德罗斯能感受到接吻的时候，男人嘴角微笑的弧度。

 

　　嘉德罗斯先洗完澡走了出来，他躺在外面阳台上摆着的躺椅休息。夜深了，平视过去，道路里有纵横着的路灯，又有每一个小格子里的灯光，星星点点，万家灯火。

　　也包括他身后这一盏。

　　每一盏灯背后都有不同的故事，他这一盏要说什么？

　　男人也走了出来，在他附近绕了一下，最后还是选择直接倒在他身上。嘉德罗斯闻到两个人身上，都是酒店提供的同款香型的沐浴乳，现在因为体温的熨烫，散发出来，融合在一起。夜间的风轻轻扫过肌肤纹理，嘉德罗斯把他手里的水杯递了过去，“喝水。”

　　“嗯，谢谢。”男人带着微微哑掉的声音道谢，很性感。

　　嘉德罗斯感受着怀里这具温暖的身体。他们几小时前还是陌生人，现在却借着一点露水姻缘，安安静静的坐在一起。

　　就像是情人，嘉德罗斯心想。

　　那男人只是笑了一下，握住了自己的手。

 

4

　　嘉德罗斯说不出话，只能看着呼吸罩里的雾气生成又消失，医生们走了，又来了几个护士。

　　他不知道护士们做了什么，总之，呼吸机被移走了，药也滴掉了两瓶。嘉德罗斯不知道自己睡了多久，总之是很久没吃饭，一直靠输液的情况下，全身的肌肉都好像是死肉，他也没什么力气去活动。靠在病床上待了一下午，中间见过家里人，也和几个朋友聊了天。更多的时候他都开着电视在看脑残剧，手机在车祸里都不知道碎成什么样子了。

　　到了晚上他还是很精神。电视里的剧目都重新轮过了一遍，还是睡不着。  
　　

　　然后他听到房门被人推开，有轻巧的脚步踏进来。

　　男人走了过来。

　　“感觉还好吗？你昏迷了有一段时间了。”

　　嘉德罗斯不说话。他认出来这个男人了。

　　“嘉德罗斯？”男人低低笑了一声，“认出我来了吗？我才知道你叫什么。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“没想到你那个时候还没有成年——”

　　“好了，医生如果没事还是请别来打扰病人休息了！”

　　男人沉默地站在边上，看着他，嘉德罗斯感到难堪，侧过了脸。

　　房门又被人推开了，“金医生？”一个护士走了进来，“您今天查房？情况一切还好吗？”

　　“恢复得不错，”金的声音变低了一些，“但病人对自己的情况有点疑问。”

　　金带着护士走了，像从前一样轻轻拉上了门。

 

5

　　“你那时像头小狮子。”却对我收起了利爪。

　　金偶尔会来熟人的店里消磨一下时光。平常在学校里背书，扛尸体，比较闲的时候就会来这里喝点酒，什么也不想，说些垃圾话消磨时光。

　　“你看那个从卫生间刚出来的，今天刚来的。”酒保一边擦着酒杯，对金说。

　　“看那样子应该是个纯1，那些骚零怎么都没围上去？”

　　“有几个试过了，都被凶回来了，”酒保笑着给金又倒了一杯酒，“得亏那位哥没来，不然又上赶着去创纪录了。”

　　“嗯？又有哪个惨遭毒手了……”

　　金没想到那人会坐在自己旁边，好在他们聊天的话题早就转开了，不然可得有一阵尴尬。

　　小狮子坐在自己身边的时候平静了很多，就像是一只大猫，优雅的舒展开自己。两个人牵着手跑去开房，小狮子拿身份证在前台开房的时候很从容。

　　从容到金都没发现他刚成年。

　　第二天早上，两个人也没有什么多余的沟通，只是简单的给了个早安吻，就分开了。

　　再见到小狮子，是在救护车上。高架桥上发生了连环车祸，市里几个医院都派车来了。

　　两个消防员扛着一个人小跑了过来，后面跟着一个医生。一打开车门，雨就冲了进来，金和车上的几个同事一起把人固定在车里，时间争分夺秒，他们一拉上人，关上门就开车。送过来的人，都是不能再拖的。

　　金听后面上来的医生说，这人坐的车被挤压得很厉害，脚被卡在里面好几个小时，侧面的挡风玻璃全碎了，所幸既没有把安全气囊给扎了，碎渣子也没跑到眼睛里头去。

　　他抬头看到了那张脸，那一刻，他可能忘记了一次呼吸，一次心跳。

　　车上的几个人用刀划开裤子，小心翼翼的揭开那些血肉粘连的部分，脚趾头都有些发紫黑。

　　保住小狮子的腿尚且是难事，之后还要克服复健的困难。

　　金这时候想的不是几年前那个充满着生机活力的小狮子，野性而大胆，而是一个他曾经的病人。

　　复健的周期长得像幼时那条永远走不尽的暗巷，如此令人绝望。病人的手术很成功，最后却跳了楼。而在那一天之前，病人冲着金声泪俱下。

　　“医生，我有没有希望能好起来？”

　　金说，你有的你有的，只要你坚持，我们都会等你。

　　金没有等到，他也没有等到。

　　我们身体残缺过一次，就像心也残缺过一次。

 

6

　　嘉德罗斯恢复正常饮食之后没几天就准备下地复健了，除了一开始实在没办法，让护工在他身边转悠了几天，之后他就把人辞了。

　　下午的时候，他会自己从床边蹭到轮椅里面，一点点移到复健训练的地方去。轮椅并不像看起来那么好使用，又重，方向也不太好控制。唯一一点好处就是，他乘电梯的时候，别人都会离他远一些，可是那些小声的议论却让他无法呼吸。

　　到了地方，他会自己找一个角落，撑着杆子慢慢站起来，接下来能挪多远，全看造化。

　　有一次他一鼓作气走了很远，没力气再回去。嘉德罗斯比较逞能，不爱选双杠的，在角落里哆哆嗦嗦站了很久。他觉得哆嗦这么一阵子能把前面逞的能全给丢光了，终于哆嗦完了，他脚一软就要往下坠。

　　然后被接住了，落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　“我看你站了好久，看你什么时候会求救。”金的声音在后面响起来，嘉德罗斯从里面感觉到一点“小人得志”式的开心。

　　金把人一点点撑了起来，“你要我抱你回去，还是我借你一只手？”

　　嘉德罗斯抿着嘴扭头去看他，“……手。”

　　两个人一起到休息区里坐着，金说要去给他们打点茶喝，就站起来走开了。嘉德罗斯坐在原地等他，想着一些事情。

　　其实他们两个人的关系真是有够奇怪的，虽然是有那么点一夜情的暧昧，但实际上对关于对方的事情一无所知。嘉德罗斯在医院里待了有一个多月了，除了隔几天遇到金轮值查房，两个人借着那几分钟说说话，别的时候就没有交流。

　　但就这么几分钟说话，让嘉德罗斯感觉很……特殊。

　　他们距离好像比那时更近了一些，又更遥远了一些。

 

　　“哥哥！”

　　嘉德罗斯回过神来，一个小男孩举着象棋的棋盘半挡着脸看他，眼里满是期待，“可不可以和我下一盘棋啊……”

　　嘉德罗斯眉头一皱想要拒绝，但是小男孩好像看出来他想要做什么，态度更加急切的要往前送棋盘，嘴巴嘟起来看起来很委屈。

　　“好。”

　　小男孩很高兴的把棋子倒了出来，一颗颗往棋盘上面摆。嘉德罗斯看着棋面一点点展开，想起小时候选课余活动，他嫌打球要和人碰撞很麻烦，围棋里面门门道道也很多，就选了象棋。

　　后来玩出了点意思，跟着老师去市里比过几场赛，捞了好几个金牌回来。

　　嘉德罗斯觉得自己得让着点小朋友，开局就送了他一车一马。结果后头给自己下了个套子。小孩子贼精，看着一副下着玩的样子，真玩起来了跟打仗似的，眼神凶得很。一招一步都杀气很重，嘉德罗斯这么多年没玩象棋，被小屁孩这么一咋呼，还真有点虚。

　　“金哥哥！”小孩子扔开棋子，坐在位置上高举着手招呼金过来。

　　“明明又来骗大哥哥啦。”金柔了声音，用了哄小孩时候的那种声音，奶里奶气的，怪可爱。  
　　

　　“我才没有呢……！是哥哥大笨蛋！”

　　金站在一边看到嘉德罗斯突然瞪大了眼看向明明，一脸的震惊和无语凝噎。忍住笑意，又跟小孩子说了几句话，跟他把剩下几步棋下完。小孩子喜欢他，会让着他下棋，金赢了棋就塞给他一颗糖，哄着小孩子回去。

 

　　金一扭头看嘉德罗斯满脸不高兴，跟另一个要人哄的小孩子一样。没忍住走过去悄悄拉了他的手捏了捏，“不高兴什么……人家是围棋天才，屈尊跟你玩象棋呢。”

　　“小小年纪就搞两面派！”嘉德罗斯压低了声音愤怒的指控着。

　　嘉德罗斯不清楚自己是不是因为生病的关系，最近这段日子心理很脆弱又幼稚。有时候护士给他换针或是弄了什么让他不高兴，在人面前端着，留到金面前就稀里糊涂往外蹦牢骚。

　　“我都还没有嫌你装老成，幼稚鬼。”金又玩了一会他的手指，“我推你回去。”

　　路上金突然想到动物世界里的大猫，求欢的时候总是收起爪子抽打自己的配偶，偏头去看嘉德罗斯，乐得不行，嘉德罗斯被他笑得浑身发毛。

 

7

　　复健并没有什么起色，嘉德罗斯始终不能恢复到最好的状态，甚至越来越差了。他整夜整夜的睡不着觉，听着风打窗户，也是一晚上。

　　  
　　值得一提的是，他跟金好上了。

　　也许是这段时间无微不至的照顾，又或是那场露水姻缘，他们什么盟誓都不曾约下，但冥冥之中，早已注定了什么。

　　金晚上查房的时候，看见嘉德罗斯坐在窗边，裤管里的腿显得干枯又脆弱。他听到了声音，回头看了过来。

　　金走向前，站到他边上去，窗外什么也没有，只有纵横交错的路灯轨迹和方格里透出的微弱黄光。星云被藏匿，月光显得无力。他们在窗边看了很久，外面的灯一盏盏熄灭，而室内的灯早就暗了。

　　金低头看向嘉德罗斯，他低着头。金可以看到睫毛在微弱的光下投出的影子，蔓延到他脸上的星状胎记上。金想起那时在急救的时候，嘉德罗斯脸上的血都顾不得擦掉，盖在胎记上，很渗人。

　　手术结束之后，金才夹着着酒精棉球一点点擦掉了。

　　他那时候做了那么长时间的手术，结束的时候都要晕倒了，还是想替这只臭屁的小狮子整理一下。

　　嘉德罗斯牵着他的手，靠在了他身上。金听到了一声很长的，压抑许久的叹息，然后他感到手心里有一些湿热的点落了下来。

　　沉默。

　　“小狮子，我之后会外派一段时间……”金说着，慢慢蹲了下来。

　　病人的痛哭在他耳边响起，金摇了摇头，紧紧抓住了嘉德罗斯的手。他凑上去亲了亲他想念了很久的星星，直视着嘉德罗斯的眼睛。

　　“即使看不到星星，但是我现在眼前就有一颗，是独一无二，”金又往前凑了一些，用唇齿间发出的微弱声音说，“嘉德罗斯……我可以等你，走向我……”

　　嘉德罗斯抱着金的脑袋安静的坐了很久，金跪在地面上，他觉得骨头又冷又痛，但是他知道嘉德罗斯会在未来的许多的时间里，都经历这样的痛苦。

　　“好。”

　　嘉德罗斯的声音有些颤抖，但金知道。

　　残狮会被种族抛弃，被自然淘汰，金没有对他做过承诺，只是默默决定了，这都不重要，我要来救你。

　　我会的。

 

8

　　金外派了三个月，嘉德罗斯就在医院里踏踏实实待了三个月。

　　回来的那天，嘉德罗斯从窗子里往外看，一共来了两辆车，其中一辆是新来的实习生，叽叽喳喳的，而后的一辆车里坐了那些外派出去锻炼的医生。

　　嘉德罗斯点着人头，直到那个金色头发的男人走下车。嘉德罗斯不再看了，加快驱使轮椅的动力往电梯行进。

　　本来电梯门就要关上了，里面的一个女人看见了嘉德罗斯在往这里赶，赶忙帮他按开了门。

　　“谢谢你。”嘉德罗斯认真地说道，把手搭回双膝上，闭着眼等电梯到位。

 

　　电梯门打开，正前方是一道长廊，那些医生们正顺着长廊往前走，金走在最后面，不急不缓，像是在等待。嘉德罗斯知道，他的确在等待。

　　“金！”

　　前面的人听见了，转过身来看他。

　　嘉德罗斯撑着轮椅慢慢站了起来，身后的女人发出了一声惊呼。嘉德罗斯才不管别人怎么看他，他现在只需要一个人的关注。

　　他踏出了第一步，接连着是第二步，并不是那么流畅，就像是个发条机器人。

　　这就够了。

　　金露出了一个笑容，像是撕开云层的暖阳。

　　他什么也不说，只是一个笑容，微微向你伸出手。

　　你就要卸下一切，向他走去。

　　因为你渴望。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 点名表扬当年看出来莫吉托的寓意是初恋的哔哔锅锅


End file.
